


I Do Listen To You

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony, Fainting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilty Tony, Heat Stroke, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony was not having a good week. Too bad he takes his anger out on Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this new fic which will have two chapters. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I'm not your parent!" 

For a moment everything and everyone froze around the compound. Steve nearly dropped his shield while Bruce was on the verge of changing back to hulk. The animalistic growl that tore from his mouth was unheard by any avengers before. The two gave a deadliest glare to their idiot friend Tony who dared to say these words to their youngest avenger. Even Clint had a worried look on his face wondering why in the world would Tony say something so harsh to a fifteen year old kid

All eyes were now fixed on Peter

The Spiderman... no scratch that... he didn't look like a superhero right now. He looked like a small boy lost in the middle of strangers. Peter's expression was one of horror mixed with despair, his jaw went slack and eyes widened in shock. His whole body was trembling and soon eyes stung with hot tears. It felt like he had swallowed a heavy rock as his throat bobbled up and down with emotions. Everyone could see Tony's comment had cut right through his heart. 

The avengers shifted their gaze on the Ironman

Tony looked really upset. The rage was clearly vibrating from his body, eyes narrowed and hands fisted. They all knew Tony was feeling miserable for past three days. The work load had increased causing him to snap at almost everyone in his staff, Happy included.The media people were breathing down his neck, monitoring his every move which annoyed him to no limits. On top of that Pepper had gone to her parents house for a week. Bruce and Steve tried to talk to him but gave up when Tony threatened to take away their rooms

It was record heat wave on the fourth day. Even with the airconditioners on, it felt like they were stuffed in oven. Tony had gone down to his workplace early morning without even eating his breakfast. He spend half of the day researching on god knows what but he didn't care. The genius just wanted to be left alone for a while. He was busy with his beakers and chemicals when FRIDAY alerted him about Peter saying the boy had pressed on the emergency button on his watch

Tony got up from the stool "Is he hurt?" he asked in concern

"Peter's vitals are slightly elevated but other than that he is fine" replied FRIDAY

Tony frowned. If the kid was alright then why did he send a distress signal "Send me his location"

"Yes Boss" FRIDAY then answered in five seconds "Peter is in 24th park revenue street" 

"That's close to compound. What the hell is he up to now?" Tony sighed in frustration "Ask Happy to get the engine started. This better be good Parker"

Apparently the boy was heading towards facility since he had holiday at school. He was three blocks away when suddenly he was surrounded by five paparazzi who started taking snaps even before he could protest. They began bombarding him with questions like how did he know about Spiderman and what was his connection with the Stark industries. Within minutes the area was crowded with people pointing and whispering about him. Feeling overwhelmed by the attention, Peter pressed on his watch

Tony arrived in ten minutes and quickly assessed the scene. He was furious at the media guys who were still hovering over the boy and not letting him go without answering their questions.Tony stormed his way through the crowd and stood protectively infront of Peter. He yelled at the reporters and warned if they continued to harass them, then they would loose their jobs.

On the way to compound Tony didn't utter a single word. Peter tried to have a conversation in his own cheerful manner but his mentor choosed to give him a silent treatment. The teen followed Tony inside where he waved a hi to other avengers 

"What's up kid? Heard you had a little trouble" asked Bruce and Peter nodded "Yeah.. ah..I got surrounded by reporters on the way here. They weren't letting me go so I called Mr Stark" 

"Damn those paparazzi. Next time you call me. I'll teach them the real meaning of privacy" said Clint 

Peter smiled and started rambling in his usual self "Thanks Clint but I don't think that would be necessary. You guys should have seen Mr Stark yell at them" he laughed lightly "He was so amazing...he stood right infront of me okay.. just like a parent protecting their child from a mean teacher and..." 

Tony who had sealed his lips for last half an hour turned around and snapped at the boy "I'm not your parent!" 

 

 

Peter sucked in a shaky breath and looked at his mentor, voice sounding like it was choked up on something solid. He bit his quivering lips, trying hard not to cry like baby infront of everyone "I.. I didn't mean it Mr Stark. I know you're not my...." 

Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and grabbed Peter's arm "You know nothing Peter! You can't even handle few reporters, how the hell are you planning to become a hero?"

The room was filled with silence

"I specifically told you to take a different route to compound. Did you listen to me?"

Peter swallowed hard "But..."

"I always tell you to be careful and don't get hurt but you still give me fucking migranes everytime we are on the field. Do you listen to me?" 

Peter had no answer. He didn't know he was causing so much trouble to his mentor. He just wanted to impress the man and prove him that he didn't make a mistake by recruiting him. 

Steve and others were shocked at Tony's sudden unnecessary outburst when it wasn't even Peter's fault. They could see the boy was literally shaking on his feet. Bruce came forward to calm his friend down "Hey big guy. Will you take it easy on the kid?"

Tony pointed a warning finger at Bruce "Not today Bruce. Not. A. Single. Word. I was the one who brought him here so none of you get to say anything in this matter" 

Bruce fisted his hands and remained rooted to his spot. Tony's hard gaze was again fixed on Peter "What about our last mission when I told you to stay behind the van and guard the techno device. Did you listen to me?"

Peter bunched his jacket into his palms and gave a slight shake of his head 

"Exactly! You see my point? You left the van and started fighting with the bad guys" Tony's loud voice echoed in the hall. Steve scowled at his friend. Everyone, including Tony knew Peter left the van because he saw threat on his mentor's life. No one in the room liked the way Tony was talking to the kid

Peter looked up blinking back his tears. Never in his life he had felt so alone and vulnerable before. Mr Stark was mad and it was his fault "I'm sorry Mr Stark" 

"Sorry doesn't cover up your mistakes. You'll never listen to me" 

"I do listen to you Mr Stark" Peter's low and heavy voice didn't go unnoticed by the adults in the room, all wanting to whisk the kid away from the raging man. Tony clenched his jaw and looked around. He then tightly caught the boy's right wrist and dragged him towards the balcony

"Tony what are you doing?" asked Steve

"Where are you taking him?" Clint shared a worried look with Bruce who shrugged in response and followed the billionaire

Tony made Peter stand right in the middle of the balcony "You listen to me right?" 

Peter nodded

"Okay then Peter Parker, listen to this and try....just freaking try to obey. You'll not move from here until I tell you" 

"What?" Steve narrowed his eyes "Tony what are you doing?" 

Tony ignored Steve and looked at Peter "Can you do it? Can you listen to me for once?" 

Peter gave a small nod 

"Don't move an inch and prove me that you do listen to me" a stony glare carved into Tony's eyes making Peter shiver with fear "Am I clear?" 

"Yes Mr.." 

Tony turned around and left not even waiting for Peter to finish. Bruce huffed out a breath "Since when did he become so cold hearted?" 

"We should talk to him" said Clint 

"No" Peter almost yelled. He really didn't want to anger Mr Stark more and shout at the team "I mean... it's okay. I can stand here. I've a holiday at school and my homework is also done so..." 

Steve shook his head "You're not going to stand here Peter. This whole thing is ridiculous. I'll go talk to him" he walked out, Bruce and Clint following him behind "We'll be right back kid"

Peter finally let the tears fall from his eyes that he was holding back for so long. He felt like he had dissapointed the one person who had become an important part of his life. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and whispered "I do listen to you Mr Stark"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! OMG!!! I can't believe at the response I received from the first chapter. I've no words to describe my happiness but still a HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEE GIGANTIC THANK YOU for reading this story and leaving sweet comments and kudos. U guys are simply awesome 😗😗😗
> 
> Now... the thing is I started writing this chapter and it got long soooooo I've decided to add third one. Hope that's ok with you guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter looked up at the sky and quickly clenched his eyes shut due to the hot rays that rained on him. It had barely been ten minutes since Steve had gone to talk to Tony yet the teen felt like he was standing under the sun for hours. Clothes clung to his thin body and sweat trickled down his face and back of his jacket like warm soup

The boy wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead and eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and inhaled deeply. Damn even the air felt like he was breathing liquid fire. Peter so badly wanted to run back inside but he couldn't and... he won't. Mr Stark said not to move. He didn't know how long he would have to stand and burn his skin under the hot blazing sun but one thing was for sure. He. Will. Not. Move

Peter tried to take a peek inside, titling his side from side to side and wondered what was going on inside

INSIDE 

"Tony! Wait a second. Tony!" Steve ran behind the Ironman trying to keep up with his pace. Behind him followed Bruce and Clint who were getting frustrated at the child-like situation. Tony literally gave Peter a timeout like he was punishing a five year old. The billionaire reached his workshop and was about to close the door when Steve held his hand out "What the hell is the matter with you?" 

Tony sighed "What do you want Steve? Make it quick because I've lots of pending work in here" 

"Your so called work can wait. How about you tell us what's with all the yelling at Peter? Did you forget he's only a child. A minor Tony and you absolutely do not talk to a kid like that" said Steve getting into protective mode 

"He brought this on himself" Tony walked inside picking up a screwdriver and began working. Bruce looked at his friend with confused expression "Are you even listening to yourself? Peter is a kid and kids make mistake. That's how they learn to grow up" 

"And Peter is one kid who repeats his mistake again and again" Tony replied with a deep frown. Clint came and stood next to him and spoke softly so he knock could some sense into Ironman "Okay we get that Tony. So he's a bit hyper and did some mistakes but haven't we all been there... even you? He surely didn't deserve what you said" 

Tony remained silent

OUTSIDE

Peter figeted on his feet. His muscles and limbs were begging to do something or anything that would help his melting nerves. His skin felt tight and over sensitive. He licked his dry lips and whined at the soreness. The sun was now directly above him showing no signs of budging from its place. It was hot. Very hot and Peter thought he was going to get baked alive.

INSIDE

"Okay that's it!" Steve spoke after getting no response from his friend "I'm going to get Peter inside" Tony finally looked up from his work "You're not going anywhere near him" 

"It's fucking furnace out there! You cannot make the poor kid stand in the sun like that" Steve didn't want to yell but he also couldn't watch the boy suffer. Peter was an avenger, a part of their team... their family and it was their responsibility to make sure he was okay

"He'll be fine" Tony waved a hand off 

"He will NOT be fine" Bruce came forward and stood next to Steve, declaring his support. He was ready to fight with the Ironman if he had to but the boy needed to be brought back inside now "You want to punish him? Fine but do it inside the compound. It's really getting hot out there" 

"C'mon Tony call the boy inside already. I think he learned his lesson" Clint too went to stand beside Steve and Bruce, showing his vote

FRIDAY : Boss you had set an alarm for your next board meeting. Everyone has arrived and are waiting for your presence

OUTSIDE

Am I going blind? Why is it becoming so hard to see? Where was Mr Stark? Captain Rogers said he would be back soon so where was he? Did they go on a mission? Peter's head started to pound with all the questions. His cheeks turned bright red and hair clinged to his forehead in sweaty spikes. Skin itched beneath his clothes but he didn't know if he was allowed to atleast remove his jacket. What if he angered Mr Stark? 

INSIDE

Tony straightened himself "Alright let's go. I need you all in the meeting" 

Steve's eyes widened in disbelief "What? But what about Peter?" Tony started wearing his black coat "Like I said before he'll be fine. Besides I know Peter will never listen to me. I'm sure he'll find an absurd reason to get back inside" 

"But Tony..." started Bruce and saw the genius held his hand out "That's enough! Everybody in the board room now" he then looked up "FRIDAY don't disturb me during the meeting unless it's a matter of life and death" 

"Okay Boss" replied FRIDAY 

"Good. C'mon let's get the meeting started" Tony used a stern voice leaving no room for any kind of arguments from the avengers

Bruce leaned to whisper in Steve's ear "Should I bring the big bad green guy out?"

OUTSIDE

Peter swallowed painfully through his dry throat. His knees were threatening to give away any second but he forced himself to stand still. How long was he standing under the sun. Two hours? Three maybe? Right now the teen felt so thirsty that he was ready to kiss a frog for a glass of cold water

The young hero started to feel dizzy but shook his head to clear the dark spots. He swayed on his feet but balanced himself in next second. Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. Peter repeated like a mantra. Mr Stark said not to move "I... I do listen to you.. Mr Stark. I'll not move" he jumped a little when a voice reached his ears 

FRIDAY : "Peter your vitals are dropping down but your body temperature is rising rapidly. You're also suffering dehydration and showing first signs of heatstroke"

Peter closed his eyes feeling extremely exhausted "That... makes sense.. why I don't feel.. so good"

FRIDAY : "I recommend you to head back inside and drink lots of fluids" 

"Where... is Mr Stark?" Peter asked ignoring Al's suggestion

FRIDAY : "Boss is having a board meeting. Everyone is inside the hall"

"Okay" Peter said quietly. So they just left him? He knew Tony was mad at him but it seemed now no one else cared. Why would they? He was nothing but a chatter box who caused trouble to his mentor and rest of the team. Someone who they had to babysit when they go on missions.

FRIDAY : "Boss said not to disturb him until it was matter of life and death but I can alert him about your condition"

Peter shook his head "No FRIDAY. It's not a matter of life and death" 

Yet

FRIDAY : "Okay Peter"

Peter was alone again and he felt the pressure behind his eyes increase as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to cry but it seemed the sun has sucked his all his tears leaving a dry patch under his eyelids. He stumbled, barely managing to keep his balance. It was getting unbearably hot with harsh and merciless sunrays burning his skin. His ears started to ring so he covered them with his palms. A groan escaped from his mouth, feeling his body was lit on fire. The boy didn't know how long he would be hold his own weight which was getting heavier as the seconds passed

"I..won't m..move" Peter felt his tongue heavy in his mouth as he struggled to concentrate. He looked inside once again with his blurry eyes, hoping someone would come and bring him atleast a glass of cold water or juice or icecream or...

Why was it getting hard to breathe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me for one more and please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! No matter how many times I say it's never gonna be enough but still let me try... 
> 
> TTTHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKK  
> YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! 
> 
> ...for reading this fic and for awesome comments and kudos. U GUYS ROCK 😘😘😘
> 
>  
> 
> On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

OUTSIDE

Why was it getting hard to breathe?

Consciousness was slowly ebbing away from Peter's body. He blinked couple of times taking huge gulps of air. Everything around him was hot. His body burned and chest felt constricted as if many hands were squeezing the life out of him. For few seconds the teen forgot why was he even standing under the hot firing sun but then he remembered Tony's angry face and harsh words and it just broke his heart into million pieces

"Nnngh.." Peter groaned holding his warm head in both hands. The world was getting dimmer around him and the boy wobbled to his side. He wanted to keep his feet glued to the floor but they were being so stubborn to him. He wheezed out short breaths, every second felt like an hour to the young hero 

FRIDAY : "Peter your temperature is above 104 F. If you don't get back inside, you'll either pass out or have a seizure"

Peter was so much lost in his own humid world that he couldn't understand what FRIDAY was telling him. All he could feel was heat that showed no mercy as it slowly began to wrap him in a huge hot blanket

When the FRIDAY got no response from the boy, it spoke again "Peter you're not responding to me. I can detect your rapidly rising temperature. This seems like a matter of life and death. I'm going to inform Boss"

Peter heard the word Boss and wanted to stop FRIDAY but the teen couldn't get his tongue to work. Few seconds later a yell of his name reached his ears and his legs finally gave up on him 

INSIDE

"That will be all for today" Tony stacked the papers and files in a pile looking at everyone in the room "If you've any further questions, don't hesitate to ask. Remember we have...." 

FRIDAY : "Boss you told me not to interrupt you until it was matter of life and death. I believe Peter Parker's current situation falls under that category" 

Steve looked up alarmed

Bruce narrowed his eyes 

Clint was already half way up

Tony's hands froze in mid air that were holding few papers "What?" he whispered as the genius felt the whole world around him came to a stop. His mind looped only on two words... Death and Peter. And these words were enough to finally... finally melt his unnecessary anger towards the boy

"FRIDAY what are you talking about? Is Peter okay? What happened to him?" asked Steve in worried tone

FRIDAY : Peter Parker is severely dehydrated and his body temperature is rising rapidly. He's suffering a heatstroke and is not responding to me" 

Steve, Bruce and Clint glared at the Ironman, wanting to hit him with a pan or something more solid. They pushed the chairs away, wanting to get to the boy immediately but to their surprise the older man was already out of the room

So now he cares?

Tony dropped the papers which went flying on the floor and ran outside the room. He reached near the balcony and yelled "Peter!" only to see the boy go down in an unceremonious heap 

"No!" Tony ran and caught the falling small bundle of muscles, carefully cradling the back Peter's head with his hand as he went limp in his arms "Peter? Hey kid open your eyes" 

On hearing Tony's voice, Peter blnked sluggishly once "Mr... 'ark....'m..s'rry" he slurred before his eyes rolled at the back of his head

"Peter!" Tony was shocked at the amount of heat radiating from the boy. His face was pale and skin flushed red. He could see the kid was straining himself to get the precious air to his lungs. The billionaire heard footsteps and saw Steve running towards him "Peter? Oh Shit!" 

Captain Rogers knelt down next to the pair and quickly placed a finger on Peter's neck, releasing a sigh of relief when he felt rapid pluse "Oh thank god" 

"Steve...Peter....I don't know..." Tony's voice was choked up but Steve paid no attention to him. Right now he needed to get the boy at medbay where Bruce and Clint were waiting for him "Give me the kid!" He placed his one hand under the boy's knees and other at his back and easily scooped up the spider baby

Steve ran towards medbay holding Peter close to his chest, who's head bluntly lolled on his broad shoulder "Hang on kiddo. It's gonna be alright" 

Tony sat on the balcony floor dumbfounded. He felt like Steve had just snatched away the most important thing in his life. Suddenly he felt void. What the hell had he just done?

The burden of guilt weighed like an ice in his guts. It might be hundred degrees outside but Tony felt frozen from inside. The sad and hurt look on Peter's face is going to taunt him for years. The boy's life was in danger only because of his stupidity. The genius blinked taking a couple of deep breaths and got up from the floor. He needed to be with the kid. He needed to make sure he was okay

 

 

 

"Bruce! He just fainted!" Steve rushed inside the medbay with Peter. Clint was shocked on seeing the boy so unresponsive while Bruce quickly got in his doctor mode "Quick! Lay him down" 

Steve laid Peter on the bed and Bruce checked his vitals "It's a severe case of heatstroke. Clint is the bathtub ready?" 

Clint nodded "I've filled it with cold water as you said" 

"Good. Steve help me remove his clothes. We need to lower his temperature now!" Bruce raised his voice already opening Peter's shirt buttons. He couldn't understand why didn't the boy atleast remove his jacket

 

 

 

Standing at the entrance of medbay Tony's heart clenched at the sight of his youngest avenger. So pale, so still and so young. He cursed himself again and again but no matter how many words he used, it was never going to cover his mistake. He gulped down the lump "Can.. Can I help?" 

 

 

 

Clint tilted his head and saw red. He crossed the distance and pointed a warning finger at Tony. The sneer in his eyes extended to his voice "I swear I'll fight you to death if you step your foot anywhere near the boy"

"Clint..." 

"No Tony. I think you've done enough! Jesus Christ you nearly killed Peter" Clint shook his head in disappointment "I can't even look at you right now.. just go. We'll take care of the kid" with that he slammed the glass door shut

Tony's eyes shone with tears as he staggered few steps back. He deserved it. He nearly killed Peter. How could he be so cruel to a fifteen year old who always looked up to him. The guilt only doubled in his heart because he knew... Tony Stark knew this time it wasn't Peter's fault. How in the world will he ever be able to forgive himself. 

Maybe he shouldn't

 

 

Stripping Peter down to his boxers, Steve once again carried the boy inside the bathroom where Bruce was waiting for them "Lower him down. I'll get the equipment ready for measuring his hearbeats" he instructed getting ready on the other side of the tub. Clint went to grab some more ice from the freezer while Steve slowly lowered Peter's legs first and then his lower body

Peter remained unconscious throughout the procedure. Steve held the boy's head up, cushioning it on his shoulder. Clint poured cold water on the kid's head and face while Bruce kept his eyes glued on the heart monitor. Every soft whimper that escaped from Peter's lips, crushed all the avenger's heart. Getting hurt in a mission was one thing but getting laid on the death door just because a Tony couldn't control his anger.... Was Not Acceptable

 

After agonizing fifteen minutes later, Bruce finally annouced that Peter's temperature had gone down "I think he will be safe now. Let's get him back to bed" he ran a hand on the teen's wet hair and took a breath of relief "God he scared the hell out of me" 

Clint nodded as he watched Steve gently pick the boy back in his arms "He's standing out. Wanted to help but I couldn't allow him... not after he nearly took the kid's life" 

Steve knew Clint was talking about Tony. He clenched his teeth until his jaw started to hurt and walked back inside. Together they dried Peter and helped him into soft clothes. Bruce then attached an IV and injected a liquid into the transparent tube. He then fixed an oxygen nasal around Peter's nose to help him breathe and wrapped him in cooling blankets

"What are those?" asked Clint

"Cooling blankets. Peter is still a bit warm. I don't want to take any chances. His body needs to get back into normal temperature" 

"When will he wake up?"

"The kid's exhausted Steve. Give him few hours" replied Bruce with a small assuring smile

"Are you sure he's okay?" asked Clint as he stood next to the bed and looking down at the boy with worried eyes 

"Yeah. All Peter needs is to rest. He'll be fine now Clint" Bruce replied sharing a look with Steve "You're coming?" 

Steve nodded "Let's go" 

"Wait, where are you both going?" 

Bruce looked at Clint "We're going to have a word with the Ironman who apparently has grown Ironheart" 

"Don't leave me out. I'm also coming with you" said Clint with determination

 

 

 

Tony was still standing at the medbay entrance, eagerly waiting for the door to open. He wanted to know if Peter was alright. Ofcourse he will be alright. He has to be. He didn't even want to consider any other option. He so badly wanted to see the kid and apologize for his mistake. He wanted to...

 

The door pushed open and Tony was met with three very angry looking avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...umm... 
> 
> (Hides my face in a pillow)
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging number of chapters as you all know this story is not over yet. I still have angry avengers, even more guilty Tony and Peter's Pov to write. Again as this chapter got long, I had to add another one. So sorry for not keeping my promise. Please please please stay with me for one more and...
> 
> Leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A bucket full of THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left sweet comments and kudos!! 🤗🤗
> 
> This was suppose to be two chapter fic which extended to four. Couldn't have done it without your support guys!! Every comment and kudos are close to my heart. 😙😙😙😙
> 
> On with the next and last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The door was pushed open and Tony was met with three very angry looking avengers

The older man felt his heart drop to his stomach. Looking at the serious faces of his team, a dreadful thought crossed his mind. Did something happened to Peter? Mentally praying for the boy, he went towards Steve "How is Peter? Is he alright?"

Steve wrenched his hand away and glared at his friend "Why do you care?"

"What?" Tony frowned "What kind of question is that? Ofcourse I care about him"

Bruce scoffed crossing his arms "So you decided to show your caring attitude by frying the kid in the sun?"

"Bruce.."

"Don't Bruce me Tony! Peter was thirty seconds away from having a seizure. Anything could have happened.. he could have suffered a brain damage or even worse. We nearly lost him because of you"

Tony's face fell and shoulders hunched in response as he swallowed Bruce's painful words "I didn't mean any harm to Peter. I was just..."

"Just what?" Steve narrowed his eyes in anger "How many times will he have to prove himself to you? He participates in our fights without knowing the consequences because you were the one who recruited him in the first place. Don't you see how much he respects you? Looks up to you? The sun was literally killing him Tony but he stood like a rock for more than five hours until he collapsed"

Tony nodded because that's all he could do. Steve was right. Peter had risked his life several times and proved in many cases that he deserved to be an avenger, not only to him but to the world.

Clint raised a finger and sneered at the Ironman "You crossed the thin line between a mentor and an abusive person"

Tony thought he was slapped

"What's it going to be next, if the kid does some silly mistake again?" asked Bruce "Will you hit him?"

Tony's eyes widened and mouth hung open in shock. He could never hit Peter. Not even in his dreams "No..Never Bruce.. I.."

Steve cut his words off "Do you have any idea what have you done to the poor kid. Firstly you yelled at him saying you're not his parent and before his fragile mind could recover from this brutal blow, you punished him by making him stand under the blazing sun? Can you imagine how hard it must have been for him? I didn't know you could stoop so low"

Tony had no answer. Every word stung to his heart but he deserved it. All of it.

"Peter could have called any one of us when he was surrounded by the reporters but he didn't. He called you Tony.... you! Because the first thing a scared child looks for is a comfort and protection from his parents. In Peter's case, he wanted you to provide him that comfort and protection"

Tony's eyes shone with hot tears

Clint shook his head letting out a tired sigh "You screwed up real bad this time Tony. I won't find it surprising if the kid wants to leave"

"No!" Tony shook his head vigorously. He couldn't imagine a world without the boy. He will apologize on his knees if he had to but there was no way the kid was leaving him "I want to see him"

"Not happening" said Steve blocking Tony's path who sighed deeply "Look Steve I made a huge mistake. I accept that. What I did was... unacceptable and I'm sorry" tears fell from his eyes as he looked up "I don't know what happened to me at that moment but I'm really sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cover up your mistakes. This is what you said to Peter, remember?" Clint reminded, taunting the older man with his words. Tony swallowed thickly "I know none of you trust me right now but.... please give me a chance to atleast let me correct what I've done wrong"

"What do you mean?"

Tony looked at the closed door, glaring at the glass that was separating him with the boy "I need to talk to him. Apologize for what I did and said. I didn't mean to hurt him... I'm even ready to stand outside for hours until he forgives me"

"Serves you right" Bruce muttered under his breath

"You all know I love that kid and if ever a day comes that I've to sacrifice my life for him, I won't hesitate even for a second. Please let me see him" Tony pleaded looking at his team "One chance. That's all I need. Let me talk to him"

Silence hung around for few seconds. They all knew Tony cared about Peter. The guilt look on the older man's face proved how much he regrets yelling at Peter. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a parent who tends to loose his cool sometimes

FRIDAY'S voice echoed in the hallway "Dr Banner you requested to inform you when Peter wakes up"

Every adult perked up at the news. Bruce walked towards the door "Is he awake?"

"Yes Dr Banner and is asking for you" replied FRIDAY

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed "We can forgive you if he forgives you first. It's time for you to repair the kid's broken heart"

 

 

 

Peter woke up to constant sound of beeping that was annoying him. Cold was the first thing the young hero felt and he shivered cracking his eyes half open. Where was he? Why was he wrapped in huge cold blanket? Peter whined at the feeling. First everything was way too hot and now it felt like he was in....

Peter pushed the cold blankets off him and bolted upright. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he clenched his eyes shut. The teen now remembered what happened to him and he pressed his lips feeling extremely disappoined in himself. He let Mr Stark down. Why couldn't he hold himself for few more hours? He should have tried harder to stay on his feet and not faint like some kind of weak boy

FRIDAY : "You're awake Peter. How are you feeling now?"

Peter sighed "I'm fine now. How did I reach here?" he hoped it wasn't Tony who brought him here. That would just add salt to his wounds

FRIDAY : "You suffered a heatstroke and passed out in the balcony. Captain Rogers brought you here"

"Okay" Peter figeted with his long sleeve. What was he suppose to do now? How was he going to face Mr Stark?

FRIDAY : "Dr Banner said I should inform him when you wake up"

"Yeah.. Okay" Peter shrugged and waited for Bruce. Everyone was going to think he is nothing but a weak hero who can't even bare few sunrays.

 

 

"Hey kid" Bruce entered in the medbay followed by Steve and Clint "Lay back down. You're still weak" he gently pushed the boy on the bed

"I feel fine now Dr Banner" Peter laid back down looking at the team. He was expecting to see regret and shame for him in those eyes but could only detect... concern? He tilted his head slightly, eyes searching for one person he wished he would be here but there was no one beside them

Steve frowned as he neared the bed "You're not fine Peter. You suffered a severe heatstroke and fainted. We had to dip you in chilled water inorder to get your temperature down"

"Does he need another cold bath? I can get it ready for him" Clint said in worried tone

"Bruce double check him okay. I don't want to take any chances"

Peter's eyes widened a little and face reddened at the attention "No more cold baths. I'm fi..." he paused when a figure finally entered in the medbay. His heart started pounding against his ribcage on seeing his mentor at the entrance

Bruce took Peter's wrist and checked his vitals. After that he proceeded with blood pressure belt around the boy's arm "It's still a little low. I'm going to attach an extra IV for your glucose level but you also need to drink lot of water. Your body is still dehydrated and..."

Peter didn't pay any attention to Bruce's words as his eyes were fixed on Tony who still hadn't stepped inside the medbay. Was he so mad at him that he didn't even want to see him anymore?

"...plenty of rest and by that I mean no swinging around the city. You'll have to take it easy for..." Bruce paused looking at Peter and realised all his attention was stolen by his mentor. He sighed exchanging looks at Steve and Clint. They silently agreed on letting Tony talk to the kid alone. Bruce attached an extra IV and handed a bottle of cold water to the boy. He then helped Peter sit upright and adjusted few pillows behind his back "We're right outside. Call us if you need anything"

Peter waved a bye to Steve and others. He saw Tony slowly close the door and walk towards him. The teen clutched the sheets below, heart racing in his chest. He didn't know why but suddenly he started shaking. Flashes of Tony's rage filled eyes and words looped around his mind and the boy shuddered

Tony took tentative steps forward until he reached the bed and raised a hand to place on Peter's shoulder "Peter I'm..."

Peter shrank back with wide eyes, his right hand got hit on the side table which knocked the blood pressure monitor down. Though it was a reflex but a small part of him was now scared of the older man. Damn he needed to pull himself together. Tony would never hit him.

Tony froze and took a step back. He was shocked to see Peter's reaction. Did the boy actually think he was going to hit him? The fear for him in those innocent eyes will be inked on his heart forever. Dam you Tony Stark. What have you done?

The door slammed open and Steve and Bruce rushed inside "What's that noise? Peter are you okay?" asked Captain Rogers looking at Tony with accusing eyes

Peter jumped from the bed and gave a small nod "Everything is alright Captain Rogers"

"Sure?"

Peter nodded

When they were left alone again Peter turned to face Tony who was still shocked from the reaction he received. The older man took a deep breath getting ready for much needed conversation. He slowly raised his both hands showing palms to Peter "I mean no harm Peter. I'm not going to hurt you" it hurt him saying these words because he would rather bury himself alive before touching the boy

Peter nodded feeling bad for flinching away from the man. He took a step forward and lowered Tony's hands "I know Mr Stark" his voice barely a whisper

Then the medbay echoed with two simultaneous voices

"I'm sorry" said Tony

"I'm sorry" said Peter

Tony frowned "What are you saying for?"

Peter tugged his lower lip and hung his head down "I failed you Mr Stark. I couldn't stand in the balcony like you said and...."

"Let me stop you there kid" Tony held his hand out "You can never fail me. Stop blaming yourself because it's not your fault. What I asked you to do was absolutely ridiculous task. I don't know what made me snap at you but I'm truly sorry kid. If anyone needs to be punished, it should be me. I should be the one standing out there"

"Mr Stark don't!" Peter shook his head, cringing at the memory "It's really hot out there and I don't want you to get hurt"

Tony couldn't feel any worse. The boy still cared for him after he nearly pushed him towards the death door "I'm sorry Pete for what I said before... umm.. about the whole parent thing"

Peter lowered his eyes so he could hide the tears that were threatening to leak

"You're a very strong person and a great fighter. You'd make any father proud...even me" there was a softness in Tony's voice which surprised the young hero. He dared to look up at his mentor and this time he didn't stop the tears from falling "You.. You mean that Mr Stark?"

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and gave a light squeeze "Ofcourse son. I'm very proud of you and you're always welcome to come to me whenever you feel the need. I'm here for you kiddo"

_Son_

There was a mini explosion in Peter's brain. Did Mr Stark call him son? If this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up. Happiness flared through his body and his whole face lit up like a five year old child which made Tony smile in return "Come here" he pulled the boy close and wrapped his broad arms around him

Peter stiffened at the sudden and unexpected warmth. Despite the heaviness in his chest, the boy felt safe and protected. Like in this embrance he was cocooned better than any butterfly would be. All the tension melted around him and he raised his own one arm to around Tony's back "Thank you Mr... Mr Stark" he hardly managed to get the words out before he broke into sobs that wracked his entire body. Peter didn't know why he was crying but the boy never wanted this moment to end

Tony ran a hand soothingly at the back of Peter's head and hushed him softly "Don't cry Underoos. You've done nothing wrong. I promise I'll never repeat what happened today. I'm just so glad you're okay"

Peter reluctantly pulled back and sniffed through his clogged nose "I'm s'rry.. I.." he wiped his nose with the sleeves of his T-shirt "...I dn't know.. why 'm crying"

Tony ruffled Peter's hair affectionately and wiped a lone tear with his calloused finger "It's okay to feel overwhelmed Pete. Must be your senses"

"Yeah. Maybe" replied Peter

Tony then started pushing Peter towards the bed "Okay now that everything is back to normal. I think you should rest. C'mon hop on the bed"

"But I'm fine Mr Stark!" Peter whined but did climb back on the bed. Tony chuckled when a yawn escaped from the boy's mouth. He covered Peter who turned to his side, shifting himself into comfortable position "Will.. you.. umm.. can you please.. "

"Get some sleep Underoos. I'm not going anywhere" Tony pulled a chair next to Peter's bed and started running soft circles on the boy's back. Not a minute later the medbay was filled with the young hero's snores. Tony looked up "FRIDAY dim the lights to 80 percent and ask Happy to bring ten cartons of icecream. All different flavours. No wait.. repeat belgian chocolate twice. It's Peter's favourite"

FRIDAY : "Okay Boss"

"One more thing FRIDAY"

"Yes Boss"

"Ask the avengers to stop eavesdropping and get back to work" Tony smriked when he saw the three stumbling back from the door. He looked down at the sleeping boy and whispered "You do listen to me kid. Always"

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
